Girl Meets Camp Half Blood
by Authors Elite
Summary: In the woods in Montauk? Where are we going? Whats a demigod? The Hive Five are children of greek gods. Riley and Maya are in danger as goddesses. They are kids of 2 gods/goddesses. Possible Shipping. Defiantly PERCABETH!
1. Chapter 1: Welcome To Camp

**Hey Guys Its Authors Elite, We Bring You... GIRL MEETS CAMP HALF BLOOD! Okay so typing the author's notes is always gonna be me, Julia. We are all chipping in and thanks to me, All the couples will be perfectly straight. TThanks for visiting ENJOY! (all plot ideas come from EspionageSpider54) Okay fine. A bit of Rilaya in the beginning. ENJOY!**

It was freezing in New York. Everyone rushing indoors. Maya Hart with only a leather jacket. She was freezing more than anyone else in the city. She walked as fast as she could in the cold. She reached the subway and was relieved when the heat kicked in. She arrived at Bleeker Street. She took the elevator up to Riley's Floor. "Sup Losers!" She said. "Maya, You went out in a leather jacket in negative number temperature?" Cory asked. Maya nodded. "Maya Oatmeal and Hot Chocolate Milk." Topanga said. Maya sat down at the table. And ate the oatmeal. "Maya, No arguments, What happened to you?" Riley asked. "I just met some weird people who were convinced they were kids of Gods and Goddesses." She said. Maya chugged down her Hot Chocolate Milk. "Maya you can borrow one of my coats." Riley said. Maya shook her head. "I'm fine." She said. "Okay, Let me grab my backpack and coat and we'll get going." Riley said. She walked down the stairs. Maya followed her. Then some people appeared covering the subway station. "NOTHING TO SEE HERE! GO TO THE SUBWAY STATION IN FORT CLIFF!" A worker said. "Fort Cliff is 5 miles away. We'll never get there in time for school." Riley said. "Hold On a second." Maya said. She stood on a park bench. "WHY GO TO FORT CLIFF WHEN YOU CAN WALK TO HOLLAND STREET STATION!" Maya shouted. Everyone stopped moving towards Fort Cliff. They stared at Maya confused. "WELL IF YOU GO TOWARDS FORT CLIFF IT WOULD TAKE YOU 4 HOURS! IF YOU GO TO HOLLAND STREET YOU CAN GET ON THE SUBWAY FROM HERE IN 3 MINUTES!" She shouted. Everyone redirected to Holland Street. Maya pulled Riley into an alley. "Maya! I'm not aloud to go in alleys unless for good reason." Riley said. "This is for good reason." Maya said. Riley opened her mouth to speak but Maya led her towards the end of the alley. Riley saw Holland Street and Holland Tunnel. Riley pulled Maya back. "Maya, Where is everyone there on my street?" Riley asked. "Honey, This is a short cut. They will be there in 30 seconds. We need to go now to get in a subway car for the 5 of us." Maya said. Riley nodded. She saw Lucas, Farkle, and Zay walking towards Bleeker Street. Maya was about to run to them but Riley pulled her back. "Maya, Aren't you forgetting something." Riley said, Pulling Maya in for a long hug they always have. Maya hugged Riley for about 10 seconds. Then she ran towards the guys. "HEY LOSERS! Follow us!" Maya said leading towards the busy street. Cars whizzed by. Maya walked into the street. A car near ran over but a half-man half-goat ran by stopping the cars and they all ran across. Maya looked confused. A guy around their age ran by. "GROVER WAIT UP!" He shouted. They walked away, confused.

The subway was wide open. People walked in and out. Maya pushed through with Riley and Farkle right behind her. Then everyone in the subway walked on the trains. Maya ran up to the subway they had to get on. The Doors closed and the subways started moving. "Great Job, Maya. Now we're gonna be late for school." Zay said. Then a growl silenced them all. "Maya, Please tell me that was you're stomach." Farkle said. Maya shook her head. She turned around slowly. She shuddered. In front of them was a dog. But not any dog, A Hell Hound. It started running towards Riley. It bit her arm. Riley started to cry. Maya pulled some beef out of her purse. It was from the diner her mom worked at. She lifted it up in front of the dog. Lucas cleaned Riley's cut and put a bandage on it. The dog focused on Maya. It ran towards her and tackled her. People crowded around and looked like they were gonna laugh. Maya got bit on her cheek, hand, arm, leg, and foot. She got up. She felt like she was gonna die. Then she heard a voice in her head. _Go to the place of fire._ She looked cconfused. A fireplace appeared in the wall. Maya climbed in. She didn't die? All her wounds healed. Riley got bitten more. _Go to the fountain._ A voice in her head. She walked out and jumped into the fountain in the plaza. When they all reunited, Missy grabbed their hands. "Come with me." She said. They all climbed into a sedan. Missy pulled them out when the car stopped. "Here we are." She said. Lucas and Riley climbed up the hill hand in hand. They saw a HUGE camp. Maya ran up. She smiled. She ran into the camp. They all ran in as well. Then a owl appeared over Farkle's head. A girl with curly blonde hair in a ponytail walked by. Her jaw dropped. "Oh Boy." She said. She picked up her papers and ran back. They all giggled. "Well Farkle, Looks like your a son of Athena." Missy said. Then a lyre appeared over Lucas's head. He tried to swat it away. "Lucas its fine. You just got claimed. Youre a son of Apollo." Missy said. A dove with a wave going over it appeared over Riley's head. Over Maya's was a Caduceas and a flame. Everyone dropped their draws. MAYA HAS 2 DADS! Missy tried to swat away the Caduceas for Hermes. As for Riley. She was a daughter of Poseidon and Aphrodite. They were rare campers. Where would they sleep? Wherever they felt comfortable. Maya lay in the Hephestus cabin. Her blonde hair across her pillow. She saw an anvil. She picked up a hammer, some iron, steel, and gold. She made indestructible armor. She walked to lunch. She sat next to Farkle. The blonde girl from earlier walked up to Maya. "I know you're new but, you have to sit at the hermes or hephestus table." She said. Maya got up and sat next to a boy a few years older than her. "Hi. You're the new camper right. I'm Luke. My dad is a jerk." Luke said. "I'm Maya. I have 2 dads. I never knew them." Maya said. Luke nodded. "None of us have." Another boy said. Maya barely ate. "Aren


	2. Chapter 2: Gone Girl

**Hey Guys! Julia here with every member of this group. Where we left off, Maya and Riley each got claimed by 2 gods. What will happen to today? Find Out! (all plot ideas go to EspionageSpider54) I don't own PJO or Girl Meets World. Hope you Enjoy! Bye!**

Lucas woke up in the Apollo cabin. Maya pushed open the door. Flames were legit shooting out of her head. Everyone was gone. It was just Maya and Lucas. Tears streamed down her face like a waterfall. "Woah Maya what happened?" Lucas asked. Maya sat in a yellow chair. "She's gone. Someone must have taken her. She's not there. Not at Breakfast. Not anywhere in the camp!" She shouted. Lucas bent down and gave her a hug. He knew how she felt. Riley was like a sister to her. **(Cough Cough Little Red After The Wolf)** He cried as well. Then he shot up. "How did you get in here? The door was locked." He asked. She wiped some tears from her eyes. "I picked the lock." She said. Lucas nodded. They left. They went to the mess hall. It started to rain. Maya was still crying. This time it was washed away by the rain. Then a boy brought maya into a shed. It was full of weapons. Lucas and Farkle were there too. "So your friend is missing. You need to find her. She is rare. You'll need a weapon." The boy said. He handed maya a dagger. "Try throwing this at this Apple." He said, holding an apple against the wall. Maya threw it. It landed in the center of the apple. She carved a shape into the apple. It was a Caduceas. They boy nodded. He handed her a small leather case. It was colored black and gold. Maya slipped it on her belt. She put the dagger in it. Next he handed a sword to Lucas. "Follow Me." He said. They went towards training. Maya picked up a bow and arrow. So did Lucas and Farkle. They all shot at targets. They all landed in the center. "Well, Maya keep a bow and a quiver of arrows in stock on your journey." The boy said. "Oh I'm Percy by the way. I've been here 1 year." He said. Maya nodded. Farkle slashed a dummy. It was completely destroyed. "Sword maybe." Percy said. Annabeth walked in. "Hey Seaweed Brain. Who are they. Hey Youre my half brother!" Annabeth said half at percy half at Farkle. Maya giggled. Lucas threw a ninja star at a target. It landed right in the center. He put them in his pocket. He put a bow on his back under his quiver, it held his arrows and his bow safely. Maya had the same thing with the bow. She tucked her dagger in her case. Farkle put a imperial gold sword on his belt. He also had the bow and arrows. "Let me guess. Those golden arrows are all theirs." Annabeth said. Percy nodded. Maya ran to the barrier. She drew an arrow seeing hell hounds 5 feet away. She moved past the border and shot the hell hound in the head. More hell hounds swarmed them at about 4 miles out of came. Maya was hacking and slashing them with her knife. Lucas whipping out his ninja stars and throwing them in their eyeballs. Farkle fell to the ground. Trying to kill the hell hound on top of him. Then he went unconscious. Maya packed some ambrosia and nectar because she found it in the infirmary. She looked at Farkle and threw her dagger at the hell hound. She then got tackled by a hell hound. She blacked out. She woke up on a small bed made of leaves. She had some ambrosia and nectar on a small table next to her. She got up to find she was alone in a bed of leaves under an oak tree. Then a man noticed she was awake. "Miss. We found you trampled by a hell hound. You were alone when that happened. What's your name?" He asked Maya. "My name's Maya. And where are my friends?" She asked. He shook his head. "I ran over to you once a young lad ran off with a small boy with a bowl cut. They left you." He said. She nodded. Lucas left her there? "Here is your bow and arrows. I found a dagger in a hell hound. I presumed it was yours and put it in the leather case on your belt." He said. Maya looked at her stuff on a rack. "Can I go. I need to find my friends." She said. The man nodded. He gave her some food, water, and camping supplies. She grabbed it all and left. She waved goodbye. He smiled. Maya ran off into the woods. She had walked for 10 miles when she heard a familiar voice. "MAYA!" She recognized it. It was Farkle. She ran towards where she heard it. She saw a small camp. It had a small fire and they slept on damp leaves. She ran towards a injured Farkle who was having a panic attack. She sat her stuff down on a little log. "Maya!" He shouted. She ran towards him and sat down next to him. He saw her and tears stopped coming from his face. He already lost Riley. If Riley wasn't lost then he would've never lost Maya. Her hair had a bit of blood stained on it. Farkle smiled. She looked exhausted. She was there by his side. He felt safe now. Then Lucas came over. "Maya? I've been out there for 20 minutes trying to find you." He said. Maya looked up. "Well Captain Sunshine, It took me 5 hours to find Farkle calling my name." She said. She had a twisted ankle, broken wrist, and cuts all over her hands. She drank some nectar. Then she felt quite better. She grabbed her backpack and pulled out some supplies for camp. "Where did you get that?" Lucas asked. Maya gave him a _Where do you think, hell_ look. She brought out some tents and sleeping bags. She assembled the tents. Maya was sitting with Farkle. He wasn't good with survival skills. He however knew, Maya would be there. He went threw because riley was gone. He couldn't forgwt the gorgeous greek outfit she was in last night. Maya's tent was next to Farkle's.

Meanwhile in the Underworld...

Riley lay on a hard stone bed. She was wearing pajamas. Hades walked around the underworld. Riley woke up. "Where Am I. I'm In the deep deep depths of hell." She said. She saw hades and tried to run but she was chained to the stone bed. She had a soft pillow made of clouds. They were red though. He put a machine over Riley's head. It was a machine that would lay against your face. It would show your skull and how weak or strong it was. It started moving towards Riley's face. "AAHH!" She screamed. When it touched her face she got shocked in order to see the x Ray. She lay there looking like she was having a seizure. Then it stopped. He read the results as Riley lay there almost dead.

 **So that's that. I have so much confusion on what they are trying to write. I am basically a commentator on this. Anyway what happened to Riley? Will they find her? Tomorrow we will check on Zay.**


End file.
